Special Days
by Potato-chii
Summary: This story used to be called Let Her Beat Me, but the name just didn't suit the story. This is just an S.A afterstory with Hikari still struggling to beat Kei. According to the manga, they can't get married before Hikari beats Kei. Also, problems kept coming up to the S.A members.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm just continuing Special A Manga since Hikari hasn't beaten Kei yet. And you see, I'm not really good with grammar, so please review and be HONEST. Please Enjoy!**

It's her third year in S.A, yet she hasn't beaten Kei yet. Hikari walked toward the conservatory and opened the gate. Everyone was already there, confused that Hikari doesn't usually come later than them.

"What's wrong Hikari? You look sad," said Akira, concerned. Hikari doesn't usually look sad.

"You see, we are graduating in six months and we might get separated. You know how I love S.A," said Hikari, looking down.

"Aren't you going to the same University as we are?" asked Kei, concerned about their relationship with Hikari. They had been going out for a while now.

"I don't think I can afford to go to that elite university. I don't want to burden my parents even more. You know how much you should pay when you go to a university that elite!" said Hikary sadly. "Also, I haven't beaten Takishima yet, but what choice do I have?" Hikari tried to smile, but it was just too obvious that her smile was forced. "Takishima, I have failed to be your rival."

'Why is she still thinking about our rivalry, not our relationship? How thick is her head?' thought Kei. "Hikari, you know that we can't see each other much if we go to different universities, right?" said Kei. Akira smiled a bit. She was happy that Hikari wouldn't be in danger because of the devil, Kei.

"Yeah, that's what I was talking about, we can't do challenges anymore!" said Hikari, not knowing what Kei actually meant. "But I'll find someone else!" Hikari added. 'Wait, find someone else... find someone else... wait, I can't replace Takishima! He's my... b...oy...frie..., yeah I don't want to think about that word because I might blush, but we might not see each other much anymore!' Hikari thought, suddenly feeling even sadder at the thought of not seeing the person she loves most.

"Don't worry, Hikari, you might get into a scholarship because you're smart," said Jun with Megumi nodding next to him.

"Well, I hope so," said Hikari. "Well, gotta go to class." Then, Hikari left.

~~ {That part was boring, right? Well, I'll try to make other parts less boring}

"Takishima! I challenge you to beat me on the test tomorrow, if I win..." yelled Hikari and started thinking for a moment. "Er... maybe you can sing a song in front of the whole school since I've never heard you sing before."

"But if I win, you get to go on a date with me and kiss me, alright?" Kei said with a smirk on his face. Hikari started to blush then drove the thought away.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing you sing in front of the whole school! Hahhahaha!" said Hikari. Then, Kei left, smiling at the thought of being kissed by Hikari.

Suddenly, Akira appeared and hugged Hikari. "How could you accept that? Now you have to kiss that demon!" yelled Akira, still hugging Hikari.

"But I might win and get to see him sing," said Hikari, smiling brightly, quite forgotten about what made her sad in the morning.

'I doubt that, Hikari. That demon would do anything to get kissed by you, even cheating (not true)!' thought Akira. "Please tell Kei that you're not doing the challenge!" begged Akira. "Seeing my angel Hikari kissing that demon Kei would break my heart!"

"Don't worry, you won't see it and anyway, it's not gonna happen!" yelled Hikari, fired up. "And there's no way I can call the challenge off!"

"I'm still worried, Hikari," said Akira.

~~(Well, if we don't stop here, the conversation would never stop and that would be boring)

The test day had arrived and Hikari was fired up. 'There's no way I could lose to Takishima!' She thought. 'After all the studying, there's no way! No way at all!'

The test was pretty easy for Hikari, but it was nothing to Kei. He was sure that Hikari was going to be in the second place again, after all, she's the Miss Eternally Second Place.

Soon, the results came. Ryuu was 7th, Akira was 6th, Tadashi was 5th, Megumi was 4th, Jun was 3rd, and on the second place was... Kei! Wait, I think I read it wrong, it's still the Eternally Miss Second Place, Hikari Hanazono!

"Hikari!" yelled Akira, running towards Hikari. "Now you should kiss that demon!"

~~~ Chapter One End (I'll update ASAP and probably make the next chapter longer.)

**Thanks for reading and please review... Please tell me the errors of my fic so that I can fix them and improve my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Here are some replies for guest reviews:  
Guest: Oh, sorry if I broke the rule. I won't do it again and I won't say it's boring.  
Guest: You loved it? Oh, thanks a bunch!**

**Haha, here is the second chapter. Please, please, triple please review! I accept complaints as well and please tell me if I punctuated things wrong or have problems with grammar. Hope you enjoy this fanfiction! ^v^ Also, I don't own S.A.**

##

"Well, you don't have to be all stressed out, it's not like I'm gonna die, right?" asked Hikari, smiling. She seemed just as cheerful as usual somehow, well, a bit disappointed because of losing to Kei. "Anyway, I have dated Takishima and kissed him."

"You've kissed him?" asked Akira, surprised. Why would her angel Hikari kiss the devil Kei? Yes, she knows that Hikari likes Kei, but Hikari would be too embarrassed to kiss him anyway.

"Yeah, in Hawaii, right on the cheek!" said Hikari a bit confused why Akira was concerned.

Akira sighed, relieved. Her angel Hikari didn't kiss Kei on the lips after all. 'Well, Hikari is going to kiss him on the lips anyway, so what should I do? It might be Hikari's first kiss, even though Hikari likes that guy, but her lips are just too precious to be eaten by that demon!' Akira thought. She doesn't know that Hikari and Kei have already kissed a few times. She then saw Kei coming.

"So, I hope you haven't forgotten our deal, Hikari!" said Kei, grinning a bit in satisfactory. He's gonna have his Hikari kissing him without him starting the kiss.

"Of course I haven't!" Hikari exclaimed. "Well, when's the date?" asked Hikari, blushing a bit. "I'm free in every Saturdays."

"Well, this Saturday, then," said Kei, feeling even more satisfied.

"Kei, I hope you haven't forgotten that I'm still here!" said Akira. "Kei, I'm not gonna let my Hikari taken from me! Hikari, please don't do this!"

"Well, a deal is a deal, I have to date him. After all, I lost to him," said Hikari. "But, Takishima, don't you dare think that I'm giving up." Kei gave her a priceless smile and Hikari blushed.

##

"Today is the day!" Hikari exclaimed as she put her dishes away from the table.

"What are you talking about?" Her mother who was sitting nearby asked. "You seem to be excited."

"Well, not really. You see, mum, I lost to Takishima and have to go on a date with him and kiss him afterwards," Hikari replied.

Hikari's mother looked surprised. "Are you really capable of doing that?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I've kissed him before and we've gone to a number of dates, so, what should be a problem?" asked Hikari.

"Well, don't forget to wear your miniskirt. I remember buying you a new one last week," said her mum, 'My stupid daughter now has a boyfriend. It seems like a dream, I thought no one would ever want her, but she's kissed him!' her mother thought.

##

*The same time at Tadashi's place*

Akira rang the doorbell. Tadashi opened the door and was amazed to see Akira. It really was a rare sight.

Akira grabbed Tadashi's hand and pulled him. "Come with me! We have to watch Hikari and attack Kei when he does something to my Hikari," said Akira. She and Tadashi hid in a bush near Hikari and Kei's meeting place (She found out about it when she eavesdropped on one other time when Kei and Hikari talked about it.).

"Oh look, Kei's not here yet," whispered Tadashi. "I guess we're too early."

"No, we're not. Only one hour before the date starts," Akira replied.

##

Kei was already on the place thirty minutes before the date. He was really looking forward to this date. At last he saw his Hikari with MINISKIRT! And that one was super mini, even more mini than the one she wore in her date with Tadashi.

"Well, where should we go now?" asked Kei, still amazed by Hikari's beauty.

"Um… uh… movies I guess. That sounds good to me," said Hikari after thinking for about five seconds.

"Sounds good to me," said Kei, smiling to Hikari. They soon went to a cinema nearby and watched a horror movie.

As Kei thought, Hikari couldn't be scared so easily. She only sat calmly next to him, eating a hot buttered popcorn.

They also went to a park near an extremely beautiful lake and had a picnic there.

The day passed quickly. It was almost time to end the date. Basically, the date was fun and they both really enjoyed it.

'It's now the time for the kiss,' Hikari thought. 'The date was fun, but I think this part is the most important part.'

Hikari faced Kei. Kei also knew that this would be the right time for the kiss.

'Oh… this is too hard! It's probably because Takishima is watching me, it makes me nervous!' thought Hikari. But she wasn't the only person who was nervous. Our good at anything Kei was nervous as well somehow. He just couldn't believe that his beloved Hikari was going to kiss him.

"This is the important part!" Akira whispered really quietly since she thought Kei had devil powers that makes him hear even the quietest thing in the world.

"Shouldn't we just leave them alone? After all they're couples, we really shouldn't stalk them," whispered Tadashi. Akira wanted to hit him so badly but couldn't because Kei might hear it.

"Takishima, I'll do this really quickly, ok?" said Hikari. Kei nodded slightly.

Hikari then blushed and pecked him on the cheek, yes, the CHEEK!

"See you on Monday, Takishima!" Hikari shouted while she started running away, drops of sweat running through her temples.

One, then two, then three veins throbbed on Kei's head. 'THAT ISN'T THE KISS I WANTED!' Kei shouted mentally.

"Hahaha, I should've known that would happen!" Akira shouted from behind a nearby tree. She was so amused that she had forgotten that Kei might kill her.

"AKIRA!" Kei yelled. Two more veins throbbed.

"Akira, he might kill you!" Yelled Tadashi.

"And you as well, TADASHI?!" yelled Kei. More veins throbbed.

Well, Kei didn't hit Akira at the end because she's a girl, but he kind of finished Tadashi.

**What do you guys think? Better or worse? Well, review! And yeah, this chapter is longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, thanks so much for the reviews! My reply to guest reviews:  
Guest: Well, here's the update =3  
Guest: Thanks for the compliment, I really appreciate it.  
Mela: Well, to be honest, this wasn't supposed to be funny cos I don't have any sense of humour.  
**

**I also noticed that in other S.A fanfictions I've read, the authors call the S.A place 'greenhouse' well, in Australian versioned S.A manga they call it 'conservatory'. Well, just so you guys don't get confused. Enjoy :3 and don't forget to review.**

* * *

"Takishima, what's wrong?" asked Hikari, concerned about her ultimate rival *slash* boyfriend. "You look mad and kinda depressed."

'Well, whose fault was that anyway?' thought the depressed/mad Kei. "Well, it's nothing, really. Everything is well," said Kei, doesn't want to worry Hikari. But of course Hikari noticed that Kei was lying. The only thing she didn't notice was it was her fault that Kei was like that.

Well, if you haven't noticed that either (which is very unlikely), just please refer to the previous chapter.

"That's right, Hikari. Please don't fuss over that demon Kei, he just makes your head aches," said Akira then glared at Kei. 'That Kei! He just needs to accept that Hikari thinks differently from you, well, all of us. She's dense, that's all, but you don't have to look mad and stuff!' thought Akira.

"Well, if you say it's nothing, Takishima, I believe you!" said Hikari even though she knows Kei was lying. She walked out of the conservatory, heading to her first class. She again was the only one who attended the classes while the other S.A members are just chilling in the conservatory.

* * *

"Hikari-chan, I like you!" said the lame guy. His face was really full of hope and his eyes were shining so brightly. He was kneeling down in front of our eternal miss second place not to mention dense while holding a bunch of roses.

"Well, I like you as well!" exclaimed the dense girl. The lame guy's face was covered with a huge, bright smile, even though his face still looked lame. "I mean, you're a real nice school president. And also a nice friend!"

"No, that's not what I meant! It's like a crush! Well, I've made it clear, will you be my girlfriend?" asked the lame school president, thrusting the bunch of flowers.

"I'm sorry, I'm someone's girlfriend already. I can't cheat on him," said Hikari softly while the guy who was kneeling in front of him began to cry. "Well, I'm really sorry."

"Then, do you like him more than you do to me? Do you seriously like him!?" asked the president. That surely was a real weird thing to ask.

"Of course I do," said Hikari, smiling and blushed softly. "I love him. I'm sorry, okay. I'm sure you'll find the right person."

"But you are the right person!" said the president, tears rolled down his cheeks.

Hikari had had her limit. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! I AM NOT THE RIGHT PERSON, YA HEAR ME? I ALREADY LOVE SOMEONE ELSE AND YOU HAVE TO BE WITH SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU BACK! YOU DON'T DESERVE ME SINCE I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Well, it was more like Hikari doesn't deserve him.

Getting shouted at by his ultimate crush was more embarrassing than anything, so the lame president ran away, shaking so hard.

Hikari sighed. 'I think I was too harsh to him,' she thought. She then turned around, towards the conservatory. Suddenly, a girl with long, purple hair came out of nowhere (actually, it was from behind a nearby tree).

"Well, well, well, that was an interesting sight!" The girl exclaimed.

"Akira!" yelled Hikari. That girl really did look like Akira wearing a wig.

"Akira? No, no, no…" said the girl. "I am Maria Toudo, Akira's dearest cousin. I am so pleased to meet you. I believe you are Miss Hikari Hanazono?"

"You're right!" said Hikari. 'Maybe Akira told her something about me,' thought Hikari. "Are you looking for Akira?"

"Akira? No, no, no! I am here for Kei Takishima. Will you please kindly bring me to Mr Takishima?" said Maria. "I have some business to do with him."

"Sure!" exclaimed Hikari. 'I like this girl, she's really polite,' thought Hikari. She then led Maria to the conservatory which was only about two hundred metres away.

They walked for about one minute. "Well, it's a bit far is it? We can ride my limousine if you want to. Or maybe my helicopter," said Maria, her feet are already aching.

"No, we're almost there," said Hikari, smiling at the weak girl. She then pointed at the conservatory that was really close now.

"If only you told me it was this far, we would've ridden my limousine. But well, it's too late now, the place is already near," muttered Maria.

'This girl may be weak, but she's kinda interesting!' thought Hikari.

In no time, they were already in front of the conservatory. "Here we are!" Hikari exclaimed. "The best place at Hakusenkan and built only for us, the Special…" Hikari was cut off by Maria. She had slammed the conservatory door open really harshly and loudly. The door broke.

"I knew you would be here! Kei-kuuuuun, I'm coming!" shouted Maria, running towards Kei then kissed him on the lips for one whole minute. Yes, the lips! Sweat ran on Kei's temples. Veins throbbed. The S.A plus Yahiro and Sakura were there.

After Maria had let go of Kei, she introduced herself, "Oh, I beg your pardon! I'm Maria Toudou, Akira's dearest cousin and of course I've come all the way from Sydney to see the beautiful Kei-kun!"

"Er… excuse me, I thought we only kiss people we love, but do people from Sydney think differently?" Hikari reacted from what happened earlier.

"Pardon? Oh, of course we do not think differently. I kissed Kei-kun because I love him, right Kei-kun?" said Maria.

Kei, who was really shocked yelled, "DO I KNOW YOU!?" Dark aura was around him. He wanted to be kissed by his cute girlfriend, but instead, he got kissed by an unknown girl. "Akira, what's the meaning of this!?"

Akira chuckled. "Remember when you and Hikari went to your mum's oasis in Sydney? Well, Maria happened to see you in Sydney, fell in love at the first sight and took a picture of you. Oh, also, she told me everything about you a few weeks ago and arranged everything about today.

"I arranged things as well," said Yahiro. "This is going to be fun!" He then chuckled with his hand over his lips.

"Oh, and I supported them," said Sakura, smiling. "We've come to watch, but of course that's not the only reason I've come here. I've come to see my dear Jun-kun!" She then wrapped her arms around Jun's arm.

"Oh, I almost forgot to thank you three," said Maria. "I wouldn't be here if you hadn't helped me!"

"Well, this is for the sake of my Hikari," said Akira. She then wrapped her arm around Hikari. "If Kei would fall for Maria, my beloved Hikari would be free and she would be mine!"

"Ew, gross," said Tadashi.

"How dare you!" Akira said, ready to hit Tadashi. But when she glanced at Megumi who was behind Tadashi, she read her sketchbook that said "Akira, he's only jealous!" Akira blushed and didn't hit Tadashi. Tadashi who had his hands over his face was confused. "You don't have to be jealous of a girl, idiot," whispered Akira.

"What did you say?" asked Tadashi who couldn't hear it clearly.

"Hear it in the first time!" Akira shouted.

"Well, you finished there?" asked Maria who was watching. Well, the whole S.A was watching. They even heard Akira's soft whisper and knew what she said (except for Tadashi). "Because I'm gonna take MY Kei-kun with me!"

* * *

**Ugh, I kinda felt sick when I wrote about Kei and Maria kissing, that's why I didn't write much about it. Well, I'll update soon if you want to. I only update if you readers want to. And also, please review about what you think and if there are grammar mistakes and spelling errors. **

**I don't own S.A and the characters. I only own the plot in this fanfiction and also Maria (unfortunately).**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so, so, so, so… sorry that this took so long. I had so many problems including losing my data and I had to rewrite this story, so this story will be different from what I had planned ages ago because I literally forgot everything I wrote in the chapter that was lost! Please forgive me!**

**Guest review reply:  
Love Anime: I'm so glad you liked it. Here's the update.**

* * *

The girl tugged on Kei's shirt. "What's wrong, Kei-kun? Come with me," asked Maria. Kei was furious. First, he was being kissed by this unknown girl, and second, she was going to take her to a who knows where place. He was not gonna allow it! "Come on, Kei-kun!" Maria pulled his arm, but of course, a weak girl like her wasn't strong enough.

"I don't think Kei is in the mood of going with you. After all, you force kissed him," said Tadashi, looking pretty hungry.

"Shut up, idiot!" shouted Akira and threw a flower pot that suddenly was in her hands to Tadashi's head. It's unbelievable, but Tadashi wasn't hurt at all, he only got really dirty.

"What do you mean he doesn't feel like to come with me? He's supposed to love me in the first sight since I'm looking my best today just to impress Kei-kun. Aren't I beautiful, Kei-kun?" said Maria with a pretty and childish tone.

"…" Kei didn't say anything. It was only an awkward silence.

"Hmph, if I fail today, I will try no matter how many times and win Kei-kun's heart!" Maria said finally. "I will do anything to win his heart!"

'Gosh, this girl is persistent!' thought everyone in S.A plus Yahiro and Sakura minus Hikari.

Hikari's eyes brightened. She smiled brightly. Everyone in the conservatory watched her, confused. They were expecting her to be angry at Maria.

"I like you!" Hikari finally exclaimed with such shiny eyes. "You are strong willed! I also want to do anything to beat Takishima!" She then grabbed Maria's hands.

"You're supposed to hate me," said Maria. "I'm your rival and rivals aren't friendly towards each other."

"I can't see why I should hate a rival," said Hikari, still with her beautiful, bright eyes. "Takishima is a rival and I don't hate him. He's my absolute best friend."

'_Best friend_? Is she forgetting our relationship?' thought Kei, a little disappointed, or rather, VERY disappointed.

"Is that so? Well, I'm taking KEI-kun AWAY from YOU!" said Maria, letting the important words stand out. "And you don't mind?"

"Um… I do, a little bit, but it doesn't mean I can hate you. You can do whatever you want, right?" replied Hikari.

"Oh, fine, you win. So, friends?" asked Maria. Her eyes softened.

"Yep!" Hikari smiled more brightly. She had a new rival *slash* friend! How exciting!

Akira watched them, disbelieving. She hadn't expected Maria to become friends with Hikari. Yes, she told Maria not to hurt her beloved Hikari and Maria didn't plan to hurt her anyway, but being friends with Hikari was just unbelievable. Why would Maria be friends with Kei's girlfriend A.K.A her rival? Had Akira known Maria well enough? Well, they don't meet often, they just sent emails with each other since Maria lived far away in south, so Akira didn't really know her in person.

* * *

Maria had phoned Hikari to go to a café in the afternoon. She had her phone number since they were friends now.

"What should I wear?" Hikari said her thought out loud as she chucked some rice into her mouth with a chopstick.

"Are you going out on a date with Takishima's son again?" asked Hikari's father. "You sure go out a lot nowadays. You just went on one a few days ago."

Hikari blushed, thinking about her 'kissing' Kei on their last date.

'My stupid daughter is a maiden in love now,' her mother thought, smiling. She once was afraid that her daughter was never going to have a husband.

"I'm not going out with him this afternoon, I'm only meeting a friend," said Hikari.

"So why are you worrying about your looks?" asked her mother, pretty disappointed that her daughter wasn't going on a date.

"Well, never mind then," said Hikari then finished her lunch. She was only curious about what she should wear.

She decided to wear a T-shirt and shorts. She wasn't really worrying about the way she dressed, after all, it's not like her new friend is gonna judge her.

* * *

Hikari got to the café early, thirty minutes early. She waited for her friend while she sipped the iced tea she had ordered really slowly.

Finally, her friend showed up and sat down opposite of Hikari. "Hello," said Hikari, smiling.

"So, I invited you to talk to you," said Maria, with a normal tone, not a cutie tone she was using in front of Kei. "This is gonna be a girl talk, so no guys should know what we're talking about."

"Okay."

"So, Hikari, do you know what Kei's type is?" asked Maria with wide puppy eyes.

"Um… um…" she found it hard to say 'normal girls' (that's what Kei told her even though he was just lying) just like what happened when Sakura asked her that. "He said his type was a normal girl." She found it easier to say maybe because she had already become Kei's girlfriend.

"It's not true. I know you're the type who can't lie, so Kei-kun must be the one who's lying. I shouldn't have asked. You are his type, Hikari Hanazono," said Maria, pointing at Hikari as a maid brought a cup of coffee Maria had ordered. Maria took a sip. "You're an honest and simple person, I think you're worth to be friends with." Maria smiled. Her face was really pretty.

'Maria acts so differently now. She acted a bit weird when she went to the conservatory. Was she only trying to be cute and aggressive?' Hikari thought while she was smiling. 'If she wants Takishima to like her, then she shouldn't have changed. Takishima would like this side of her than the spoilt brat side of her.' Hikari wanted to tell Maria to be herself, without changing her act, but something was telling her not to. Her heart pained when she was trying to tell Maria. She didn't understand that feeling, but she just obeyed it.

"Umm… what's Kei-kun's favourite food?" asked Maria.

"Uh… I'm not sure," said Hikari.

"You're not sure or you don't know?"

"I don't know."

"What da heck!? Why don't you know your own boyfriend's favourite food!?" Maria was really surprised.

"Well, he ate whatever I cooked him and always tells me delicious even though the other S.A members were eating it with weird faces," said Hikari simply. "If you want to know, I'll ask him if you want. After all, we're friends."

"Well, never mind. You're not supposed to help your rival that much anyway," said Maria. "Hm… is Kei a good kisser?"

Hikari wasn't expecting this question. She turned really red and couldn't say anything. "Hmp…hmmmppp…"

"I guess it means yes," said Maria, smiling at how honest the girl in front of her is. She then took a bite on her steak that had just come. Then, awkward silence.

"Are you into hot food?" Hikari asked randomly after she'd recovered from her unstoppable blush.

"Yes, and people too," said Maria, smiling.

'Well, I didn't need to know that," said Hikari mentally. 'By the way is Takishima hot? He's more like a cool guy for me.'

"Hey, what do you like to do when you're bored," asked Maria.

"Um… studying. Or exercising, I guess. Because I'm still trying to beat Takishima."

"Why?"

"Well, because that's my biggest goal!" Hikari exclaimed with gleaming eyes. She had forgotten about the day when she told Kei that she wouldn't marry him before she has beaten him.

Then, they talked and talked for about two hours or so, but they didn't realise that there are two people watching them.

* * *

"Guess they're done now. Honestly, Maria was really nice to Hikari! I didn't know that side of her! I thought she would get jealous of Hikari and get as far away from her as possible." said Akira as she saw Hikari and Maria parting ways.

She had dragged Tadashi around to follow her cousin. It wasn't her fault for being curious about what her cousin was going to do with Hikari. Her cousin was living in her mansion since there are more than enough place for her and Maria's mansion was being built.

"Yeah, I was confused too," said Tadashi as he bit on a cake Akira made to lure Tadashi out of his mansion and come with her. "By the way, Akira, care to come and have a walk with me?" Akira turned red. Tadashi asking her out!

Akira nodded slightly. Tadashi smiled widely.

**How was it? And thank you, RokugatsuSichi-san, you gave me such a good idea about Hikari and Maria being friends. You know Hikari better than me anyway. I'm thinking of changing this fanfiction title. It just doesn't sound right since it's not all about Hikari trying to beat Kei. Any suggestion for the new title? If not, I'll just leave it be 'till I've found a suitable one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long. By the way, I changed this story's title (I came up with the name after a few days thinking). Please, suggestions for the title are still welcome. Thank you so much for those who reviewed. I think I've replied you all. Enjoy.**

* * *

'Maria is a really nice friend,' thought Hikari, smiling. She couldn't sleep, so she decided to study instead. But her mind was wandering off. 'I wonder how she's going to win Takishima's heart. I wonder how Takishima's gonna reject her.' Hikari paused. 'Wait, what? Why do I want Takishima to reject her? Oh well, I'll just leave it at that.'

Hikari held her book tighter. She was trying to concentrate, but instead, she fell asleep with her book over her blanket.

* * *

She woke up early the next day. She realised how she ended up not studying. She felt really irritated. She stood up and got ready for school in no time.

'I'll make Takishima some bento,' Hikari thought as she finished her breakfast. She walked to the kitchen. "Mum, I'm making some riceballs," said Hikari to her mother.

Her mother stood up immediately. "You know how much I hate it when you cook and ruin the kitchen, right?" said Hikari's mother to her stupid daughter.

"Don't worry, mum, I know how to make riceballs now. I promise I won't make the kitchen explode again," promised Hikari, she was smiling so brightly that her mother couldn't help but approved.

Believe it or not, Hikari could make the riceballs without ruining the kitchen! What a big improvement! But the taste of the riceballs is the most important part and we still don't know if Hikari had succeeded making it or not.

* * *

"Good morning, Hikari," said Kei as Hikari walked through the conservatory door.

"Morning," said Jun and Hikari could see "Good morning" on Megumi's sketchbook. Ryuu, Akira, and Tadashi also greeted Hikari.

"Good morning," said Hikari.

Suddenly, a loud bang came from the conservatory door which was only a few metres from Hikari by now.

It was Maria, with a brown uniform, Hakusenkan uniform! "Guess what, Kei-kun, I transferred to Hakusenkan and got into B class!" said Maria with her fake, cutie tone. "I guess the S.A is just unbeatable, I was ranked eighth!"

"Oh, hi, Maria, congratulations," said Hikari, walking towards Maria.

Maria showed her beautiful smile. "I know, right? And I want to get in S.A in the next exam," said Maria. "My score was so close to Tsuji-san's and I was so disappointed that I couldn't beat him."

The bell rang. "Gotta go to class," said Hikari.

"I thought S.A members only chill in the conservatory. At least it was what people in my class said and they envy you people so much," said Maria.

"Well, except for me," said Hikari. "Just keep lazing around, Takishima and in no time I will beat you!"

"Do your best, Miss Second Place," said Kei.

And as you expected, Hikari yelled, "Don't call me that!" really loudly.

* * *

It was almost lunchtime and Hikari was going to give Kei the bento she had prepared. She couldn't stop smiling all the time. "What's up with you, Hikari?" asked Tadashi as he chucked a whole slice of cake into his mouth.

"It's nothing, really," said Hikari.

A loud bang came and this time everyone knew it was Maria. It indeed was her. She smiled very proudly as she walked towards the S.A members.

"Hi, my Kei-kun!" said Maria.

"I don't remember becoming yours," said Kei, annoyed.

"Aw, don't be so harsh, Kei-kun. I know you're soft in the inside, just like tsunderes* are supposed to be," said Maria.

"Tsundere?" asked Tadashi, confused. "I don't think Kei is a tsundere." Tadashi chuckled a bit.

"I've decided that Kei-kun is a tsundere and don't you dare judge me!" said Maria, grabbing Tadashi's collar.

Tadashi thought that Maria was even scarier than Akira. But he didn't mind Akira hitting him while he could feel himself brushing Maria's hands off his collar. "Don't do that, you're making me uncomfortable," said Tadashi.

"By the way," said Hikari. "Since Maria is here, let's have lunch together with us!" Hikari grinned and Maria looked at her. Veins throbbed on Kei's forehead. He wanted this Maria girl to leave him alone, not hanging out with him longer. What was his Hikari up to?

"What a good idea, Hikari," said Maria. "That way, I'll have more chance to win Kei-kun's heart! Kei-kun is just my type!"

"I think the lunch is ready," said Akira, walking towards the door. "I'll go and get it."

Hikari remembered the bento she made for Kei. She grabbed her bag and looked for her bento. But bother, the bento wasn't even there! Hikari turned her bag upside down but she still couldn't find the bento. Disappointment hit her real hard. 'Guess I'll just make another one tomorrow.'

Suddenly, someone knocked the conservatory door. 'Who could it be?' everyone wondered. It couldn't be Akira because Akira would just come in.

"I'll go and get it," said Hikari, walking towards the door. She opened the door and she was really surprised. She could see her brother outside. "Atsushi, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school now?"

"There's a big staff and parent meeting in my school so I don't have school today," said Atsushi. "You left the bento you made this morning. We all know how hard you worked on that so I brought it here." Atsushi gave Hikari the bento box.

"Hey, come sit with us," said Ryuu from the distance.

"Yeah, lunch is almost ready," said Tadashi. "And Akira's cooking is the best, believe it or not."

Hikari grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him to a couch in the conservatory. Maria had gone quiet somehow. She just stared at Atsushi nonstop with gleaming eyes.

"I think my type has changed," Maria finally said. "I'm falling in love with Atsushi now."

"What, you don't like Kei anymore!?" Akira said who had just come back from the kitchen with the foods. She was panicked. Now no one was going to make Hikari safe from that demon Kei!

"Sorry, Akira, I don't think I like Kei-kun anymore. Sorry, for not being much of help of making Hikari yours," said Maria. "But now, I'm gonna win Atsushi-kun's heart!"

Atsushi who was sitting next to Hikari only went quiet. "Atsushi?" Hikari asked. Atsushi's face was unreadable.

"Ne, Atsushi-kun, wanna go out with me after school finishes?" asked Maria. Atsushi didn't say anything.

"Hikari, let's go to the café we went to yesterday after school finishes? Looks like Atsushi-kun isn't in the mood right now," said Maria.

"Sure," said Hikari. "Atsushi, what's with you? Are you okay? Feeling sick?"

"No, I'm fine," said Atsushi, snapped out of his thoughts. It was the first time a girl had a crush on him.

* * *

Hikari stood in front of the café door with Maria next to her. "That's a shame the café is closed," said Maria. "Let's go to somewhere else then."

"Yup, how about the park?" asked Hikari.

"Good idea!" said Maria as they skipped along the road.

A five minute skip was done and they got to the park. Maria was breathing really heavily. "We should've gotten the taxi."

"Oh, are you okay, Maria?" asked Hikari. Maria nodded, panting.

They sat under a shady tree. "So, Hikari, who is Atsushi to you anyway?" Maria started the conversation.

"He's my brother," said Hikari. "A really nice one."

"So you live together?" asked Maria.

"Yeah."

"Sleep together?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just curious."

"Hey, the stupid woman is here!" Hikari heard a familiar voice exclaimed. Hikari turned to see who it is.

Hikari saw a miniature of Kei running towards her. She also saw Kei walking behind the miniature.

"Hello, Sui," said Hikari, smilling super brightly. "What a nice coincidence that you guys are here too."

"Big brother was tutoring me here and I saw you with this woman," Sui pointed at Maria. "Hey, aren't you the woman who went to my house yesterday and yelled 'Kei-kun, my love!' all evening?"

"Uh, yes," said Maria, not wearing the cutie smile or voice even though Kei was in front of her. "Sorry, for disturbing you."

"What, you went to Takishima's house yesterday?" asked Hikari.

"Yes, and I met his dad as well and they're arranging a betrothal between me and Kei-kun," said Maria. "Wait, I haven't told them to stop it yet! Oh no, I don't want to be Kei-kun's fiancée anymore!"

"That's what you get when you do things too quickly, even stupid-er woman!" said Sui to Maria. Maria began to cry.

* * *

Extra: Kei's reaction when eating Hikari's homemade bento

"Here, I made a bento for you this morning, Takishima," said Hikari. "Thanks for bringing it here, Atsushi."

Kei took the lunchbox after saying thenk you to Hikari and took one riceball. He brought the riceball to his mouth and took a bite. "CRRRRRUUUNCCCHHHHH" everyone in the conservatory except for Hikari and Kei closed their eyes because of the loud sound.

Kei chewed it, making the sound "CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH." Then he swallowed it.

"It tastes really good, Hikari," said Kei. "Nicer than before."

Everyone except for Hikari and Kei were amazed at Kei's comment even though they had expected Kei to say something like that.

* * *

***Tsundere: Those anime characters who are harsh in the outside but soft in the inside. Eg. Chitoge from Nisekoi and Taiga from Toradora (At least people say they are, I don't really know.)**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.**  
**-Harune Miki**


End file.
